His Ever After
by Queen of Orb
Summary: Naruto as he conquered back that which he had lost.


A/N: This is a result of too much chocolate and math. Gods, I hate math.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, never will be.

* * *

**THEIR EVER AFTER **

_By: Queen of Orb_

* * *

The realization had been slow, he thought, too slow.

They'd been a bunch of sixteen-year-olds then, fighting a war. Her confession had been said in the heat of a battle. Unconventional, yes, but there never was normalcy when it came to him. What was normal to him, he thought wryly, was preposterous to most anyway.

She'd saved him then, even though knowing that she was completely no match against the enemy, she'd barged in to save him. _I love you, _she'd said. Back then, he didn't pay much attention to it, but he was grateful for her affection nonetheless.

Now, as he watched the moon in silence, he couldn't help but tighten his hold on his robe. He was nervous.

True, he hadn't had the slightest bit of love—the kind she harbored for him since she was but a tiny girl—for her then, but it had gradually appeared.

He'd been a fool, he admitted, to have realized so late.

Love was a dangerous move in times of war, as had been proven.

She had made that move. And yet, it did not make her weak, rather, it was her strength.

He too has believed that love was never a weakness, a few of them had.

But hers was a different kind of love. Where his was for everything he grew up for and with, hers was a love solely for _him. _Him! Who knew, really? She was after all, a princess of one of the oldest noble family in the village. And to have had captured her heart would be a feat for any man.

He had been caught off guard at the intensity of it. When she used her own body as a shield to protect him, he had been so surprised and horrified.

But then, she didn't die. For someone else died for her. _Neji._

Many had lost their lives during the war. Not only himself, but many, many more were left broken in the aftermath.

_Camaraderie..._the reason why they're left wounded. When you realize a precious friendship was ruined. When you're hit with the realization that someone important and irreplaceable had just been taken away from you. The pain of living on without one of those you treasure.

He hadn't been that close to Hyuuga Neji to call him a best friend, but he had been a comrade, a _friend_. And friends were an important part of who he was and what he came to be.

But _she _was close to him. Neji had been the closest to a brother she had. And she was devastated then.

Then came the promise. The promise to protect. The vow he had pledged to a dying young man. The one man who had smiled even as death claimed him. At his promise, Neji had willingly let the clutches of eternal rest hold him captive forever.

Crying...

He had always been emotional. Even though knowing that he shouldn't, he let emotions come out in the open anyway. He couldn't help it.

But seeing Hinata cry over a fallen man was just so heartbreakingly painful.

Not because he was jealous of how much Neji meant to her of course, Neji was a good person, he was worth their tears, every bit of it and more. But as he'd watched Hinata succumb to bereavement, his heart shook at the sheer sadness and brokenness of her.

So, he had protected her in his stead. The promise was lived.

Time passed and wounds heal.

He gradually forgot of her pain.

They were soldiers; they shouldn't live on the past. They should just strive for the future.

But they never forget. The memories still lingered. And it lived on even though the person you've shared it with was nothing but a bittersweet dream.

He didn't know when she'd started changing, but when he looked back now, he thought of the time when the distance that started to close between them, started to widen again.

He noticed it when she took over her clan.

She'd become so beautiful, he had thought then. Two years after the war, the young Hyuuga Hinata took over her father's work and became the Head of the family. A veteran of a war so cruel, and yet she remained gentle, never angry, never hostile. She was truly endearing.

She captured the hearts of a lot of men. A lot. But with perfected grace, she'd refused all.

And his heart screamed with inevitable happiness that soared through the endless sky.

But then...but then, she'd slipped from his hold.

He realized it when an event prepared by his dearest comrades was ensued. He, Uzumaki Naruto had then been the Hokage of Konoha for a year. Sakura invited all, including the Head of the Hyuuga. And so, he suffered that awfully tiresome week just to get all paper works done so as to find himself in the company of friends.

She came late that night. It was a Friday that day and he had looked at the mirror for the first time in his life it seemed, and studied his reflection, trying out different outfits. But she came late anyways.

She had looked every bit the Hinata he knew. But there was distance in them now. She looked divine in her lavender dress. No wonder men all over the land worship her like she was a goddess. He had to admit, they were justified.

She was beautiful.

But they didn't know her, he did. He did!

Or did he really?

Once he'd snatched Hinata away from their friends, he guided her to a river. They stood in a wooden bridge then, looking down as the water flowed gently.

She looked ethereal, he had thought. His movement had been awkward in her presence then, so unlike him. And his gut sank and twisted as she looked at him with a smile, asking politely if he was okay.

Because she wasn't stuttering and blushing and shying away from him, because she'd matured, and because she was lost to him, his heart twisted.

Because she didn't love him anymore, he felt hollow.

Because the past roles were slowly reversing...and there was hurt in him that started throbbing.

Years passed and his friends began the next step.

_Marriage._

It had never occurred to him how old they were getting. For him, it had always been about the adventure, the fun, the experience of life. He had never thought that far off ahead.

But as he watched with joy and exaggerated jocundity, he felt a little pang of jealousy. Jealousy towards two people who found a love he doesn't have.

But he ignored it. He was still twenty five; he has all the time in the world. Right now, he has a commitment. Right now, he was happy, right? He got his dream, he was Hokage. It was enough…for now.

Women had been flocking to him. Competing to see who gets his attention and affection, he'd guessed. They were annoying.

A woman laced her arms through his left arm that one day and though he had refused all her advances, she wouldn't budge. And he couldn't really flatly refuse her anyway; she was a daughter of some important personality from another village Konoha was building an alliance with.

So he had just let her do what she desired so long as he was not too uncomfortable. This was proper etiquette. And oh, who knew Uzumaki Naruto has that? His dead parents would have been proud. Psh.

So, they had continued to where they were going—a place where soldiers and healers reminisce and cry.

The memorial was cruel. It reminded him of a promise again—as it always had. He arrived there with the woman who knew nothing of his world. And he had felt disgusted with himself.

And his self-loath reached its peak when he'd seen who was there.

_Hyuuga Hinata._

Although there'd been hundreds, thousands of people even, in there, Hinata was the only one he'd seen. In a fancy white kimono, with her hair done in an elegant bun and curls running down her covered chest, she was a great beauty to behold. Gone was the youthful demeanor of the Hyuuga noble, in its place was a sophisticated woman whose eyes were old and wise. And hurt.

And he didn't know why, but he left his escort and ran up the hill, mustering the courage to face the girl who used to love him. The girl whose feelings he had chosen to ignore.

The memorial had gone on for years now, but Hyuuga Hinata had not been seen in one. And as he had watched her avert her gaze away from him and unto the sky, he suddenly saw her face, even from afar, glitter. She was crying.

So, not a moment to waste after he arrived on top of the slope, he embraced her. And she let him. And he had been happy as she brought her arms to encircle him too—albeit reluctantly.

But she let go a second too soon and smiled up at him. That smile he grew to hate, because it was the smile she flashed those who are _only _friends.

"Thank you Hokage-sama"

And she was gone.

That was when realization hit him. HARD. He was hopelessly in love with her _too late_.

The visit of a friend, a _very _important friend momentarily made him ignore a bit of his weakened heart.

Sasuke came. They talked. They bickered. And they laughed.

Reminiscence was never as sad when you are with a friend. And so, because Uchiha Sasuke was his best friend, he told him. He told him of his love towards Hyuuga Hinata.

And he had never felt more grateful for being punched. It had hurt, a lot, but he had asked for it. He was a jerk after all, ignoring a girl like that.

The minute a single stroke of light broke through the darkness of the sky, Sasuke left. But then, Naruto hadn't had the slightest urge to get him back.

Because Sasuke was a friend, Naruto let him take that which he deserved. _Freedom, true freedom._

He returned in Konoha at daybreak that day and although many had asked why he looked so beaten up, he just laughed and told them half the truth: that he just had training with a friend.

Well, at least Sasuke didn't return to wherever it was he'd gone to with his perfect face too. Haha.

A month after Sasuke's visit, Naruto made up his mind.

Oh boy, courting a Hyuuga will be hard.

As he had looked at the indifferent eyes of the Hyuuga clan's previous Head, he had felt his palms sweat. Those eyes, they were so different from his daughter's. Where Hinata's were full of compassion and gentleness, her father's had none of that. No wonder Neji had been so uptight.

He was no Hokage in the man's eyes, rather, a man—a man who wants his daughter. No matter what he'd done, he was _just _a man in the elder's eyes. His title as a war hero did not matter to this man. He deemed Naruto as equal to those who had searched his daughter's affection.

But the young Hokage was fine with that, grateful even, that he was looking at him as a _man,_ and not as a hero, he much preferred it that way.

Time had seemed to slow then for him, the damn thing! They talked—or stared—at each other for hours then and he couldn't help but still remember it now. Honestly, that man was scary.

Remembering that time, he always felt his heart beat harder, louder and faster, just like now. But this time, it was different. The reason was totally and utterly different. Oh man, calm down idiot!

"Naruto-kun" came a gentle voice from outside the shoji doors. _Hinata_.

His mind wandered off again as he remembered her calling to him. Damn. That day, she received news of his proposal to court her. And he remembered every detail of that day, and of her.

The sun was setting on the horizon as she ran up to him. His heart had rumbled against his chest then, nervous, so nervous indeed. It had been autumn and as he watched her, he couldn't avert his gaze away. She was basked in a festival of oranges.

He loved orange, still does, but anyway, she looked flustered.

When she finally was in front of him, she'd panted and he'd vaguely thought if she had ran from the main house to catch him.

"Hokage-sama" she'd breathed. "What is the meani-"

But he'd cut her off with an order. "Naruto"

She'd looked at him weirdly then. And feeling the need to elaborate, he'd added, "It's Naruto, Hinata."

"Ah, h-hai, N-Naruto-kun" she'd stuttered. Stuttered! Hah!

In that moment, no matter how insignificant, stupid and childish it was, he'd felt like a victor.

The courtship was never easy, now that he thought of it. What with the glares Hinata's father had sent his way? Damn that old man and his creepy stares. Added to that was the duty of a Hokage he was required to do.

Once, he had to choose Konoha over Hinata. Because he was needed in the battlefield, he'd missed her birthday.

But then, Hinata had understood his duty.

Her forgiveness though, did not lessen the glares of the clan elders. And Hinata's sister too.

But it had all been worth it.

Yes, worth it. Snow. Winter. White eyes, dark lavender hair. A memory of a kiss.

"Hinata, s-sorry"

"Ah no! Please don't Naruto-kun."

He'd kissed her for the first time that one beautiful winter day. And it had caught Hinata off guard. He remembered with embarrassment and well, pleasure too, how deliciously soft her lips were. She tasted like heaven.

And he wanted to drown in her.

"I" he had started in a croaky voice. He gulped, closed his eyes, sighed and looked at her, through her, "I want you Hinata."

She'd bit her lip and he had been so nervous and anxious. Finally, when she smiled at him, his heart soared through the sky. "I'm right here, Naruto-kun"

And he kissed her. A kiss that was the combination of gentleness, passion, and happiness.

At twilight that beautiful day, he'd said for the first time, "I love you"

He could still remember how wide Hinata's eyes were when he'd uttered those words. She had replied and although the gusts of strong winds had passed them, he had heard her small voice as she sobbed, tears escaping her eyes.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, if this is only a dream, I'll gladly sleep the rest of my life"

He'd laughed, and she as well did the same. She stopped first, and gazed at him with tenderness and affection he truly thought he wasn't deserving of, not from her. Not from her because she'd been hurt by him a lot of times.

"I have been dreaming and waiting for you to tell me that" she'd said. "Thank you."

She'd hugged him and even now, he could still remember how warm she felt.

He could still remember how warm he'd felt when she'd said her next words. Because it had been so long, because the wishes in our hearts can be the very weapons that destroys us, because she had been destroyed by loving him, because she'd suffered from his mute rejection, he felt so much _more_, when she'd said:

"I love you, Naruto-kun"

He had felt so because after all the pain, underneath her past graceful nonchalance, through it all, her love for him remained strong and unchanging.

Not long after that was his proposal for marriage. But he shall not tell you, it shall remain both their secret, because you'd laugh at him like there is no tomorrow. And well, it's too private a story to tell.

All we really need to know is that he was complete now. He was truly happy now. Nothing can destroy his joy now.

As he got up from the bed, his erratically beating heart beat a lot faster once the shoji doors opened. Calm down, calm down, he told himself mentally.

"Hinata" he said softly, a whisper of the wind. She smiled shyly at him.

Gods, she was beautiful…and, and, did you know? She was his. _His!_ Can you believe that? _HIS!_

As he held her hands in his, he watched as her face colored a deep shade of red. No doubt, it mirrored his own.

She looked up at him and smiled. A smile, an encouragement, a permission.

At her consent, he leaned in and captured her lips.

He let himself drown in the ecstasy of heaven as she surrendered to him. And he submitted to this woman as well.

Surrender has never been so blissful and beautiful.

"I love you" he said.

She smiled, her eyes shining as she looked up at him. "I love you too."

It was their wedding night.

This night, as he lay with his wife—wife, oh goody—his mind occupied nothing but her.

Except, dare he say it, he may have thought of kids too.

—**THE END**—

Okay, so that's it! Review please ^_^


End file.
